Forever Falling
by Noly
Summary: This is the first fic i ever wrote, i did it up a bit last night cuse the last version was knida hard to understand and like others here i suck at summarys. please read and review it only got one the first time round and well id like to try again now that


Disclaimer:

Noly: Right now I don't own golden sun or any of the characters that it contains, so get that into your thick heads and don't sue me.

Garret: Oooh that's a good thing

Isaac+Felix: snicker

Ivan: What not suing or him not owning GS?

Jenna: Both

Sheba+Mia+Peirs: snicker

Kraden: Now that's not very nice children, why can't you all play nice?

[Sound of Kraden being bound and gagged]

Noly: Quiet all of you or ill write you into something painful.

Garret: Oooh I'm really scared

Noly: don't get me started, I'm not a violent person but I know how to be and am very good at it

Ivan: eh Garret I wouldn't say things like that to Noly.

Garret: Oooh I'm really scared, ooh I'm really scared, ooh I'm really scared

Noly: you asked for it starts typing

[Large elephant appears above Garret and falls on him]

Ivan: eep

Noly: Right that'll teach him.

Garret: moan

Noly: Now without any more trouble from the lesser ranks of authority and intelligence

Garret: Hey, er I mean painful moan

[Noly glares at Garret, rest of GS crew silently egg Garret on from behind Noly who looks like he is about to add another elephant]

Garret: no wait how's this highly painful moan of one in much distress due to being sat on buy large elephant

Noly: better, the fic shall start.

*******************************************************

Golden Sun: Forever Falling

Atop the raging Venus lighthouse a young girl of fourteen hangs on to the shaking tower for dear life having been thrown off when it split into four. A boy of nineteen the only one on the same section of the lighthouse desperately trying to save her as he vowed to protect her.

"Sheba grab my had, come on you can do it" Felix 

"I cant I'm sorry"

"Sheba no"

"Goodbye Felix"

But to no avail, She falls…

"NO!! SHEBA!!"

**Sheba's POV**

_Is this it, am I to leave this world as I entered it?_

_Forever falling from the sky._

She rolled over now falling headfirst

I am falling to my death yet I am not afraid 

Sheba looked up or down as it was now

_Should I be?_

As her hair and clothes flap behind her everything slows down,

Time came to almost a complete standstill

_Why am I so relaxed it feels so, so familiar _

_Farran said that I fell to him from the sky_

Her eyes closed and she slipped into a trancelike state, trapped within her own mind

_Is this what it was like?_

Suddenly she was smaller, lighter, terrified yet almost blissful. 

flashback

She was free, the wind roaring in her tiny ears, through her stubby infant fingers as she fell from,

end flashback

Everything was dark all she could see now was an image of herself floating in front of her smiling

Falling from where? 

{Home}

_Where did I come from?_

{…}

_tell me, please, who am I_

{No}

_please_

"NO"

_don't let me die without knowing this_

"NO!?"

_what_

"You can't"

_please I must know_

"No! I won't let you die!"

_what? Who?_

"Sheba" Sheba opened her eyes in time to see Felix catch up with her and close his arms around her, his hair billowing out behind him like a cloud. "Got you"

"Felix! What are you doing" _did he jump off the lighthouse, he's crazy_

"I swore to protect you, don't worry I've got you" 

"and you?"

"Me?" _yep he's crazy_

"Yes Felix you are holding me but who is holding you"

            "oh… nobody"

"Uh Felix…"

"Ah… Shit," _NOW he thinks _"hang on before we hit the water"

"Water?" Sheba looked to the ground again but instead of seeing a flat mildly forested landmass rushing towards her she saw something else. The ocean, huge waves slamming into each other casting up spray and surf into the air all around them. It was a powerful sight to behold, slowly time seemed to start moving again and their decent continued.

"Hold on"

"But I can't swim!!" Sheba tried to scream, and gagged on a mouthful of salt water. The impact winded her and the air rushed out of her lungs. _Felix help me_. Water filled her lungs and she tried to cough but more kept coming in. _No please I don't want to die like this_ the world began to go quiet and dark. An arm suddenly grabbed her and pulled her up, not that she could tell where up was. She broke the surface and started coughing up the water. She looked around; the waves were massive throwing two of them up and down with their huge swells. Felix moved her around so she could hold on to his back and began swimming for land.

"Hang on Sheba" she heard him say as her conscious began to leave her again, "I'll do the swimming, like I said I swore to protect you."

{Don't worry Sheba for someone will help you, you will not be forever falling from you home as it shall soon fall to you}

*******************************************************

Noly: well that's the end of that,

Noly: R&R please, and no I have not bound and gagged the GS crew, right guys

gagged cursing

Noly: oh err how did that happen ehmm… goodbye


End file.
